Siren song: untold story of the Dazzlings
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Sirens go farther back then the Dazzlings, oh yes, much farther, as does their past with ponies. Sirens and the Hacomp they ruled over were peaceful, loving creatures. But when the ponies and sirens fell in love would you expect the most trusted to end them? Co-authored with one of my great friends! Admirer Boy!
1. The war

_The legend I tell you is true, because I lived this, a long, long, long time ago._

* * *

The Hacompi and ponies lived in harmony -cliché, I know- the pony prince Even married the Queen and with her had an alicorn filly. He also cared for the queen's eldest Daughter, a _siren._

But the eldest was not of the Prince's stock. No she was a child had to the queen to continue her blood, to rule the Hacomp. Though was loved dearly none the less.

Sirens were Royalty and bore controlling, alluring voices. The gem on their chest was white and clear till the age of thirty. Then all the emotions they have felt and should feel are showed. Pink; passion, the darker it was the more passionate the Siren was about said thing. Orange; anger, the darker or brighter it was again depended on the amount of emotion felt. Yellow; joy. Blue; sadness. Purple; desire. Black; hatred. White; love. Green; envy. Red; pain and death.

Harmony lasted up until the prince died, a horrible sickness took him, though nopony knew what it was, even The Hacompi were baffled by the illness.

The Siren Queen, Aria, was heart broken. leaving her unfit to care for her young daughters. So, their grandfather raised them, ha was king of the ponies.

* * *

Over the years since her husband died Aria took notice to how unfairly her Hacomp were treated, from lesser pay to none at all, or not being aloud to settle lands.

"Your highness, Queen Aria is here to speak with you."

"Send her in."

"Yes, my king."

It was no Secret that the Hacompi and Sirens were huge, the latter though was _**COLOSLE!**_ Aria taller than the large throne room, having to swim carefully through the halls of the palace.

"Aria my dear! What a pleasure it is to see you! Symphony and Sirena have been asking for you." King Sword edge stated curtly bowing his head in respect of his daughter-in-law and fellow monarch. a kind smile graced his old features.

"I did not come here to chat. I came here to ask that my Hacompi be treated as equal to your ponies." Aria stated as calmly as she could, the orange part of her gem pulsing with light betraying her true emotion.

"But they are. how can you ask me to change what is well and good?" He protested. Sword edge didn't care for the Hacompi, and was dumbstruck when his son said he planned to marry _The Queen_ of such _animals._ He never saw them as anything else, as did most ponies, he was no fool to how they were treated and he had only a small bit of tolerance for his eldest grandfilly, and even less for her mother. He blamed Aria for his son's death, and that's when Conditions for the Hacomp took a downfall.

"No! if we were treated as equals pay would be the same! Hacompi would have their own lands to call home!" She snapped, the orange pulsing brighter in time with her heart, her sharp teeth coming into view as a snarl graced her maw.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHTS!" The king thundered standing from his throne.

"After I see my daughters... I'll return in one week. I do hope you'll have changed your mind."

With that she left to pay her eight-year-old and 2-and-a-half-year-old daughters a visit.

* * *

As she said, Aria returned one week later.

Though no matter what she said Sword Edge wouldn't change his stuborn mind. She didn't want this but that's what it came to.

She lost her temper when he said that her husband would be ashamed if he saw her now, after all Siren's only. love. _once_.

" **YOU PONIES ARE** ** _DEAD_** **TO ME!** " She raored her voice shaking the palace. " **I CURSE THE ELDEST ALICORN MALE NEXT BORN! AND THE YOUNGEST FILLY! THIS. IS. WAR!** "

The gem in her chest shone brightly, all the colors desplayed almost blinding. Odd how something so beautiful could cause harm.

* * *

And harm she did.

In a matter of four years she sent a multitude of Hurricanes, Tsumami's and other matter of deadly storms.

But pony kind landed its fair share of attacks.

Symphony never knew this horrid war was with her mother, but in her heart she felt sorry each time she heard of a hacompi's death, they didn't deserve to die, no pony did.

* * *

The ponies and Hacomp faced each other in a field near the sea. Icy glares, stomping hooves, and loud snorts of anger came from both sides.

"This will be our victory Sword Edge!" Aria cackled. She wanted to kill all the ponies and get it over with. _Oh how the mighty hath fallen_.

* * *

The magical Attacks sent from both sides killed every Hacomp in sight, not one was left standing.

All but the Queen however, hung on by a thread. perhaps because she had magic flowing through her? or because the magic didn't harm her as much? who knows.

Many of the ponies who fought had fallen, as had the king, thus leaving the throne to the -now cursed- princess Symphony, sole ruler till wed.

Sirena watched in horror as this took place. Unsure of what to do she swam to her mother's side.

"M...mother...?!"

"G...go... to t-the... s...sea... you'll..." The queen let out bloodied coughs. "be...s...safe there..." Aria managed through her weak state another bout of bloodied coughs leaving the beaten queen.

Sirena held her mother close, even though she was smaller than her mother's head, wishing to stay forever in her mother's grasp. Tears flowed down the young mare's cheeks. "No... I... I can't j-just leave you!"

"GO! Or this will... will be your fate! you must live to carry on what we are...! Please my daughter... I beg you to go..." Aria coldly snapped, nosing Sirena who held her mother's crown in her cloved hooves. The crashing wave washed over her but she stood her ground as she slowly retreated tears still cascading down her pale yellow cheeks.

Sirena was up to her shoulders in water, it gently lapped at the white gem on her chest. Crown clutched tight in her hooves.

More Pony soldiers came to check for living.

Leading them was a mare with a white coat grey eyes and a blood red mane.

"Take their scales! We can use them!" She called out to the guards who nodded and began removing the scales of the Hacomp.

She walked over to Aria who regarded her with cold eyes ocean water washing over her tail. "You are and always have been a fool Aria..." The mare chuckle quietly, only Aria and Sirena heard her jab.

"I will enjoy ending your kind." Her smirk grew.

"...I curse you..." Aria began but didn't finish as the mare had brought down a large magical blade cutting the queen's head off.

Sirena's eye widened and tears ceased to flow as the waves crashed roughly over her head.

She then ordered some guards to do the same to her.

* * *

After the scales and sail fins had been removed from each and every last hacopmus and their proud leader.

"Lifeless star?" a guard asked the white mare who stood on the deck watching the sea with a pleased smile.

"Yes...?" She inquired.

"Perhaps we could use the queen's gem for our own good?" The stallion asked. A thoughtful look crossed Lifeless's face and she turned on heal taking out her magical sword, the same one that ended her life, and began carving out Aria's gem.

Sirena bit the inside of her cheek as great pain came to her in the very spot of her gem.

It looked as if blood had been dumped over it, same for the crown, as the red flowed that pain increased till there was not one bit of white left.

* * *

When it ended, Sirena dove into the water. Swimming as far from that shore as she could. Hiding in a cave she used her magic and created a hidden door, swimming in she placed her mother's crown down and the looked to her fore hooves and took off the bands of gold that she wore around her forelegs, placing each item down with care she sealed the room and let herself drift to sleep.


	2. the only one of her kind

Sirena had swum with two young orphaned dolphins for a few years, watching as they aged, and their pod grew, they were the same size for a hoofful of years but then she grew, and grew, and grew, and _grew_!

Soon she was almost as large as a _whale_!

She watched as her two friends, Spinner and Twitter, die and then their children, and their children's children.

She swam with them keeping the pod safe, the only creatures in the sea that _did not_ fear her were Orcas, as her body proved. Scars some going back to her first years with the dolphins, others fresher. She never fought them -tried and failed many times- but would lead them away from the pod, the using her gem she would change her voice to echolocate them and communicate with them.

Once did she kill a shark to protect the pod, but if Sirena could help it she never ever killed other than the fish that she caught to eat.

* * *

She had kept tabs on her sister, watching as she married the son of Lifeless, then turned him into an Alicorn and had with him two fillies.

Sirena felt bitter at her brother-in-law, Symphony did not know she had married the son of the mare who _killed_ her mother, hay, she did not even know Aria _was_ her mother.

But Sirena then felt disgusting when she felt happy that the curse would at least be partly completed, hating herself when she daydreamed of how hurt Symphony would feel when her youngest turned to the dark-side.

Jealousy was even felt by the Siren when her half sister was crown _Queen!_ Sirena was older by 6 years and was the heir too _two_ thrones! Just because nopony recalled the hacopmus did not mean that she still was not the ruler of the long-lost race.

* * *

It had been over 200 years since Sirena watched her mother be brutally killed, so much changing. Like the fact Ponies lived further inland making it next to impossible to check in on Symphony.

* * *

She had left the pod and returned to the cave where she hide her heirlooms.

Slipping the gauntlets back on her forehooves, Accepting her role as princess. Staring at the crown Sirena drew breath and placed it atop her head, the hairs on her fore head felt odd as they were pushed oddly back.

Adjusting the Pumpkin colored offenders so the crown sat comfortably she swam away from the cave, along a cove near the forbidden place.

A sweet, rich, thick, charming, deep, and emotional voice reached her ears.

The song touched her and gently sang along to the melody.

* * *

She stayed near the cove, only leaving to hunt, and each day at the same time, that voice would stand on the dock and sing, whether about their life or the world, even the past. _Just like the Sirens did._

" _When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love_

 _In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun_

 _And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun~_" She could tell he was a male, and out of curiosity she peeked out of the water near a mountain by the cove, far enough from the dock he wouldn't see her.

Hesitantly she answered his melody.

" _When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart_"

" _Oh, let me give my heart_ " He sang back, and she moved fully out of the water entrapped by his voice.

" _And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too_" Her voice carried over the cove melodiously.

" _I feel that way too_ " He answer.

" _Is when I'll fall in love_ "

" _I fall in love_ " 

" _With you_ " They then sang at the same time a harmony drawing the towns folks ears.

" _When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love_" She floated closer to the dock, eyes closed as the melody wrapped around her.

" _Oh, I'll never, never fall in love_ " She was mere feet from him singing in time with him and he, her. The melody literally carried him into the air as the circled the other, the only way to describe it was a dance of romance.

" _In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun_

 _And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

 _When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give (I'll never give) my heart_

 _(Oh, I'll never give my heart)_

 _And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too_

 _Is when I'll fall in love  
When I fall in love  
When I fall in love with you_" Circling the other entrapped by the song they leaned in and shared a sweet, tender, and _true_ kiss.

So hypnotized were they, they didn't hear the shouting, as they were lost in the others eyes, Sirena in sea foam green and the stallion in cat like purple.

They were literally tore from the others eyes as a Stallion on the shore tossed a spear at Sirena, cutting her shoulder deeply and tearing her sail fin.

Screaming in pain she flew away quickly for a large cave near the top of the mountain.

* * *

Gasping she didn't realize that the Stallion was still in her hooves trapped up against her gem, that is until he made his presence known.

"ARGH! HEY! I'M KINDA NEED TO BREATHE! Not that I'm not comfy or that you don't have a very soothing heart beat... BUT I'D LIKE TO BREATHE!"

Sirena flung her forelegs open and the Stallion fell from her grasp.

"Oh! Oh! I... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" She gasped backing up then wincing as her shoulder reminded her it was still cut deeply.

"It's ok..." He trailed off as he got his bearings back and stared her down yet again. HE was at least the size of her head, maybe a bit bigger.

" _HOW THE HAY DID I KISS HER?!_ " he thought then cleared his throat.

"Ahem, my name's Triton, who might you be miss...?"

"Sirena..."

Silence lingered for awhile before Triton saw her cut and offered to clean the cut.

She kindly declined but he insisted.

* * *

They chatted back and forth, He told her he was a fisherman. Then he joked:

"You're the biggest thing I've ever caught, or did you catch me?"

She chuckled. "I'm unsure, but I don't think it matters who caught who."

* * *

Over the course of the night she lit a fire and opened up about her past.

More so her time in the sea.

He was fascinated by her tales of her battles with Orcas and sharks even squids.

Stories were swapped, laughs were shared. Then Triton said he was going to get some fish and make them a meal.

Promising to come back, and not to tell anypony about her.

Carefully he picked his way down the mountain side.

* * *

Hours had passed, and Sirena had begun to lose her faith in him, wondering if he had told guards and if they were storming up the mountain now.

She went deep into the cave and donned the gauntlets and crown, if she was going to go out the least she could do was go with dignity.

She was in shape to swim with this torn fin and cut shoulder.

So, she lay down on the cave floor and waited.

* * *

"Hey Sirena! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, it was kinda hard to get a cart with supplies up here... woah uh, when'd you get the bling?" Triton gave her a confused look.

She hung her head and blew air out her lips.

Then she smelt the fish in his cart her mouth-watering.

* * *

He then began cooking a stew with the fish. Saying someponies ate fish.

Then with the stew cooked he dished a bowl for himself leaving her the large pot.

"This is the best thing I've eaten since cooked crab!" Sirena gave a content moan that turned into a purr.

Triton chuckled as he repacked his cart and tended to the stiches and gauze on her side.

* * *

He slept next to her, her slender hooves cuddling him close.

And when he left the next morning, to fish he promised to come back as soon as he could.

And he returned, every other day, unless he had to fish, though he let her know a head of time.

* * *

Months passed, and winter came.

Sirena knew deep down Triton would not risk visiting her in this weather.

But he did, though his coat had icicles hanging from it and his mane was froze back he didn't care, and said he was happy to spend the time with her.

* * *

Triton was heading Sirena's cave but unknow to him his half-brother was following him.

He entered the cove with a deep pool inside, in the side of the mountain.

"Hey Sirena, you here?"

"Whose 'Sirena'? Oh! Is she why you won't marry any mares? Even the really pretty ones who like you?" A young voice asked.

"Argh! I told you not to follow me!" Triton growled glaring at his younger brother, but Sirena had a devilish Idea on how it get under his skin and meet this younger brother he barely talked about.

So, under the water she spoke her words floating up with the bubbles of her breath. "Yes, yes I am... What is your name young colt?"

"Starswirl, but uh where are you...?" Starswirl asked.

Just then Sirena shot out of the water but shot out to fast and hit her head on the roof. " ** _OW!_** "

Triton made his brother promise not to tell but in return Starswirl wanted to be able to come back and talk with Sirena.

She agreed hastily, and convinced Triton with a shower of kisses, and water. Having splashed him when he was being stubborn, really stubborn.

* * *

Years passed, and their love grew as only love could.

But then the Windigos came, Snowing Triton in Sirena's cave.

"You think it'll let up?" He inquired as he snuggled closer to her chest.

She chuckled nuzzling his head then kissing him square on the lips. "You want away so badly?"

"Nah. I'm fine with you babe." He returned the kiss.

"My mother used to tell me tales about three Sirens who froze during a storm. Saying they were the only sibling sirens outside of her brother." Sirena said staring out the cave. "I never would have guessed them true though..."

"Why is it so bad when Siren's have multiple kids? You'd think with such small numbers they'd want to have as many as they could." Triton asked.

"Well it started with these 'Windigos' as you ponies call them, they were some of the last born to a queen many generations before even my mother... And they fought their older sibling for the crown, until She challenged the three colts to go to the ends of the earth and stay for one year, then return, the one who did not eat, create a fire, or sing, won. By the time the coronation rolled around they came back bringing this freezing weather with them, the newly crowned queen banished them fearing for her subjects.

After that if More than one was born it was tasked either upon the mother or grandmother to choose which one of them to keep, more often the stronger one. If one was a colt he would be killed instantly... That is why my kind only took the best Hacompus stallion to bed them to sire an heir, then to insure no claims to the throne would be made he would be killed after the birth unless a colt was bore then it was a waiting game till the queen took to bed again." Sirena said shaking her head, her kind did not have many traditions she planned to carry on.

Triton stared at her unblinking and looking about ready to wet himself.

He gulped and blinked, staring into the fire light. "You wouldn't... you know, if we ever..." He left the question hanging biting the inside of his cheek.

"WHAT?! NO! NEVER!" Sirena snapped.

* * *

Days passed, and the storm only got worse.

"Do you still feed on the negative energy?" Triton asked as they watched the swirling winds outside.

"Hmm? No... I stopped that... what was it? Over a hundred years ago? I honestly don't remember much, but the seaponies had a lot of it. Ah, Aquestria was a negative place once upon a time." Sirena chuckled a sly smile on her lips.

"Just how old are you?" He asked leaning away from her.

"Oh just a few 253-years-old." She replied with a smirk.

He stared blankly at her unsure of how to answer to that, she was at least 200-years-older than him and yet he loved her all the same for over 25.

* * *

They had sat for days together, and the storm miraculously stopped.

Triton left for his home just to check on his friends as such.

But in his time gone Sirena's gem ached, and changed into a much darker red.

When he returned he told her about the new guardians of Equestria, who held the power of six gems called 'the elements of harmony'.

* * *

"HAH! Fitting!" She chuckled.

"The only gems that can hold magic are _Siren gems..._ They must've mutilated my mothers gem more..." A scowl pressed into her face at this, what more could ponies do to hurt her more?


End file.
